


Superhero

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dramedy, Family Drama, Giant Robots, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk is a Little Shit, Lee Hongbin is So Done, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mecha, Minor Violence, Multi, Strangers to Lovers, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Superhero

**6:30 AM**

It started off as normal as any other morning he's had.He struggled to get out of bed since he didn't want to even wake up.

But he did anyway because if he didn't,his mother would do it for him.And that was the absolute last thing he wanted to happen.So he begrudgingly got up and walked into the kitchen where she was waiting for him with breakfast on the table.

That was when things started to see a little.....off.


End file.
